justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Saturday Night Live
Saturday Night Live is a comedy television show on NBC. Justin Bieber has made an appearance on the show several times. April 10, 2010 Bieber starred in a skit as Jason Deeps, a C+ student in Tina Fey’s fictional high-school science class. Fey’s teacher character constantly fantasized about Bieber’s character, a student she described as “a dreamy Christmas elf” who looked like “a baby bunny sniffing a tiny flower.” In response, Bieber’s Deeps flirted with Fey — presumably setting young hearts aflutter across the country — and sang her a variety of fantasy songs, during which he promised to “buy her a Panini and some spanks to make her teeny.” Tracklist # "Lonely Lady with the Big Brown Eyes" # "Motherload" # "Baby Lady" # "Baby" # "U Smile" Transcript The parts Justin is involved with. Gallery Promo Saturday Night Live 2010 Promo.png|Aired on TV SNL 2010 Promo.png|Aired on TV SNL.JPG Saturday Night Live 2010 Justin.png|Aired on TV Screencaps Saturday Night Live 2010 Tina Fey's Monologue 1.png Saturday Night Live 2010 Tina Fey's Monologue 2.png Saturday Night Live 2010 Tina Fey's Monologue 3.png Saturday Night Live 2010 Tina Fey's Monologue 4.png Saturday Night Live 2010 Tina Fey's Monologue 5.png Saturday Night Live 2010 Tina Fey's Monologue group 1.png Saturday Night Live 2010 Tina Fey's Monologue group 2.png Saturday Night Live 2010 Tina Fey's Monologue group 3.png SNL class scene.png Justin talking to teacher.png Justin talking to teacher 2.png Justin nodding in class.png Justin nodding in class 2.png Justin singing lady with the big brown eyes.png Justin smiling in SNL 2010.png Justin smiling in SNL 2010 2.png Justin doing hairflip in SNL.png Justin doing hairflip in SNL 2.png Justin singing Motherload.png Justin singing Motherload on SNL.png Justin singing Motherload SNL 2010.png Justin asking question to teacher SNL.png Justin asking question to teacher, confused.png Justin smiling to teacher.png Justin smiling to teacher 2.png Justin smiling to teacher 3.png Justin in classroom on SNL 2010.png Justin leaving classroom.png Justin leaving classroom 2.png Justin going to perform Baby on SNL.png Justin going to perform Baby on SNL 2.png Justin performing Baby on SNL.png Justin singing Baby on SNL.png Justin performed Baby on SNL.png Nerd Justin talking to a girl on SNL.png Nerd Justin talking to a girl on SNL 2.png Nerd Justin dancing with a girl.png Nerd Justin dancing with a girl 2.png Nerd Justin dancing with a girl 3.png Tina introducing Justin to perform U Smile.png Justin performing U Smile on SNL.png Justin Bieber performing U Smile on SNL.png Justin Bieber performing U Smile on Saturday Night Live.png Justin Bieber performing U Smile on Saturday Night Live 2010.png Justin performing U Smile on SNL 2010.png Justin Bieber performing U Smile on SNL 2010.png Justin singing U Smile on SNL.png Justin singing U Smile on SNL 2010.png Justin Bieber singing U Smile on SNL 2010.png Justin talking to someone on SNL 2010.png Justin smiling on SNL 2010 ending.png Justin hugging Tina.png Justin hugging Tina 2.png Videos Baby Lady 'Lyrics Justin Bieber on SNL- Final Song|U Smile Justin Bieber Saturday Night Live Promo Teacher - Saturday Night Live|Deleted scene May 12, 2012 Justin was featured in the 100th Digital Short. Justin Bieber filled in for an absent Akiva Schaffer, gamely joining Andy Samberg and Jorma Taccone while expressing some dismay at the anatomically improbable means by which they planned to reward themselves for the milestone. 100th Digital Short BTS.jpg SNL Digital Short 100th Digital Short - Saturday Night Live Transcript February 9, 2013 Justin appeared on the show for a second time in 2013. He was was the host and musical artist. SNL photoshoot 2013.jpg SNL 2013 photo shoot.jpg JB SNL photo shoot.jpg SNL JB photo shoot 2013.jpg SNL photo shoot 2013.jpg SNL 2013 photo shoot JB.jpg SNL2013.jpg 2013 Saturday Night Live photo shoot.jpg Justin Bieber photo shoot Saturday Night Live 2013.jpg Saturday Night Live (SNL) 2013.png Justin Bieber SNL photo shoot.jpg SNL photo shoot BTS.jpg SNL photoshoot BTS.jpg Justin Bieber sexy dice.jpg Justin Bieber SNL pretape.jpg SNL promo 2013.jpg Justin Bieber SNL 2013.jpg Justin Bieber performing with Dan Kanter SNL.jpg Feb 9, 2013 Justin Bieber.jpg Justin Bieber's SNL binder.jpg Justin Bieber SNL wardrobe.jpg SNL 2013 Justin Bieber.jpg Principal Frye- Valentine's Day - Saturday Night Live 50's Romance - Saturday Night Live The Californians- Runaway - Saturday Night Live Protective Brother - Saturday Night Live The Miley Cyrus Show- Fan Club - Saturday Night Live SNL Promo- Justin Bieber - Saturday Night Live Facebook Promo- Justin Bieber - Saturday Night Live Valentine's Day Message from Justin Bieber - Saturday Night Live February 8, 2020 SNL Justin Bieber announcement 2020.jpg Justin Bieber ft. Quavo Intentions (Live) - SNL Justin Bieber Yummy (Live) - SNL Category:TV shows